Broken
by Dawnstorm of Rain Clan
Summary: The life of poor Cloudysky, whose life was simply, broken.


**Broken**

Cloudysky paced out side the nursery, Rosebriar was having his kits! Nervously he glanced in "Is she ok? Are they here yet?"

"Calm down Cloudysky!" Weedwhisker snapped, "Your acting like queens have never kitted before" The old she-cat snorted and then went back to work. After what seemed like ages, Weedwhisker called out "Three healthy kits!" Not waiting for permission, Cloudysky shot into the den. looking down he saw the little kits now suckling on their mother

"Oh Rosebriar, they are he most beautiful kits I've ever seen"

Rosebriar nodded. "I wanted to name the redish-cream she-kit Primrosekit"

"Thats a lovely name! And the little gray tom should be Fogkit"

"Yes, and this little one looks just like me" Rosebriar purred "A little ginger she-cat, what should we name her"

"How about Foxkit"

"Perfect! Primrosekit, Fogkit, and Foxkit"

Cloudysky leaned into his mates soft fur, "They are beautiful, and they will be the best kits in the clan!"

Six moons later Cloudysky watched his kits, "I'm going to be the best hunter RockClan has ever seen!" Primrosekit mewed

"Well I'm going to be the best fighter RockClan has ever seen!" Foxkit said challenging her sister

"I'll be better than both of you!" Fogkit said as he jumped onto Primrosekit, squashing her. Cloudysky twitched his whiskers in amusement, he though all of them were the best. Just then, Rosebriar came up and started to clean Foxkit

"Come on all of you, you must look the best for your ceremony"

Leaving his mate to look after the kits, Cloudysky walked up to his only sister; Dovefeather. "Hello Dovefeather." he mewed

"Hello" She said, "I'm going hunting" Dovefeather tilted her head to one side, "Do you want to come with me?"

"I'm fine, I already went hunting twice this morning"

"Alright, see you later" Then Dovefeather padded away and out of sight

Cloudysky had only just turned around when Shadestar called out from tall rock "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather for a clan meeting!" cats came out from all the dens and gathered around, last came Rosebriar, nudging the three kits toward Shadestar

"Primrosekti, come forward" Shadestar's voice echoed through the cave "You and your litter-mates are now six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Primrosekit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Primrosepaw. Your mentor shall be Blackfur." This continued for Fogpaw apprenticed to Falconbreeze and Foxpaw apprenticed to Leaftail

Just as Foxpaw touched noses with her mentor Frogheart burst through the entrance "FOX!" then fainted

The clan panicked "Silence!" Shadestar yowled, "Cloudysky, you take Dogfoot, Graywhisker and Feathercloud" Shadestar held his head high "Now go!"

Not checking if the other were following, Cloudysky shot out of camp and followed Frogheart's scent until he saw in a rocky clearing, a huge fox fighting...Dovefeather. Wasting no time Cloudysky ran down he gained on the fox and then, there was a snap, and Dovefeather went limp. In his fury, Cloudysky pounce on the fox and bit deeper and deeper until the fox fell at his paws and whimpered, laying on the ground, bleeding to death. In his heart, Cloudysky felt no better at revenging his sisters death. it was a happy sad day, his kits were apprentices, yet his only sibling, was

Five moons later, Primrosepaw, Foxpaw, and Fogpaw, had just passed there assessment, and were going to become warriors. Cloudysky was taking them out for a little walk before there ceremony. As they came to the small forest piece of RockClan land, Primrosepaw and Foxpaw went off to look at flowers, that did not grow anywhere else on RockClan territory, when Fogpaw and Cloudysky settled down to talk. A yowl came from down the way, by the flower patch

Cloudysky jumped up and ran, another fox, another death, too late, Primrosepaw, gone. As Cloudysky and Fogpaw burst into the clearing, they saw the fox and Primrosepaw fall into the ravine. "Nooooo!" Clouysky yowled he glanced down, and both his daughter and the fox lied mosonless

"I'll save you Primrosepaw!" Foxpaw jumped down into the ravine

"No!" Cloudysky gasped as his other daughter plunged into the depths, a small snap sounded from the bottom. Cloudysky let out a yowl of agony, all my fault, to late, all my fault...

Speechless, Cloudysky guided Fogpaw back to camp. What would he tell Rosebriar? the truth. Probably. As they entered camp, Rosebriar ran up to the two toms, br /br /"Where are Primrosepaw and Foxpaw, its time for the ceremony to start."

'Rosebriar..." Cloudysky looked up at his mate "I-I have some bad news"

"What?" Rosebriar started to look worriedbr

"Our daughters you see... " Cloudysky mustered up the last of his strength "Are...dead"

Rosebriar stared at him "no..."

"Yes"

"how..."

"Primrosepaw was attacked by a fox and they fell into the ravine, and Foxpaw" Cloudysky forced out the words "Jumped in after her"

Rosebriar let out an agonizing yowl, loud enough to scare away all the prey in the territory. "You!" she snarled "you should have been there for them!" Rosebriar raged on "I trusted you! Why! Why did you let this happen! Right before their warrior ceremony!" Then Rosebriar pounced. But she was jerked back in mid air as Oakfall, her brother, held her back

"Fogpaw still is here, he needs you" Oakfall half dragged, half coaxed rosebriar into the clearing, where the clan was already

"Fogpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Fogflight. May the clan honor your cleverness, and loyalty."

"Fogflight! Fogflight!" The clan called out his name

Many moons later Cloudysky, now an elder paced outside the medicine cat den, Rosebriar had died of greeencough a few moons ago, but now the dreaded blackcough raged the clan, and Fogflight, the only one that Cloudysky had left, had it

Morningleaf, the new medicine cat, came out of her den, it was a mirical that she had not caught the sickness yet.

"Is he going to make it?" Cloudysky rasped

Morningleaf shook her head "No, he's already dieing"

Cloudysky stepped forward but Morningleaf blocked him "I can't permit you to see him, too many cats already have it"

"Never" Cloudysky hissed, "I WILL see him!" Cloudysky barged past and went into the den, it reeked of sickness and death, but he pressed on, until he came to Fogflight, who was barely breathing. "Fogflight?" Cloudysky whispered

"Cloudysky?" Fogflight gasped "I love you dad"

"I love you to son"

"I'll miss you Cloudysky"

"Me too"

"Goodbye"

Cloudysky wanted to yowl to StarClan, but he wanted Fogflight to die in peace, so instead, he nuzzled his kit. When Fogflight died and his breathing stopped. Cloudysky lifted his head, he did not want to live he did not want anything, everything was gone, and all he felt, was broken.


End file.
